


Diamond Eyes

by steelphoenix



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, YAGKYAS 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelphoenix/pseuds/steelphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Out on the front line / don't worry I'll be fine / the story is just beginning / I say goodbye to my weakness / so long to the regret / and now I see the world through diamond eyes</i><br/>Nate rides into Ray’s workshop one day, and gets tangled up more than he knows how to deal with. A Sons of Anarchy-style AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Eyes

